


do anything

by romans, zempasuchil



Category: Original - Fandom, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Gen, erasure, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck. make love, do anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	do anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EXPLETIVE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5691) by zempasuchil. 



Fuck.

Fuck. make love, do anything tender and  
soft

think about it.

Quiet is not necessarily still on the surface,  
count on one hand all the quiet times  
and then with that same hand hold all the peace ever known.  
And then after the quiet explode,  
violence and electricity and life,

And fuck it up,  
what's the point of hanging on  
to something that no longer exists  
drop it like some passing craze.

have a thousand years of conversation  
understand the whole fucking universe.  
What's more, have a little more quiet in life,  
more beautiful moments.  
fucking. fucking, fucking around with things and life  
and ideas, but quietly. Almost softly.


End file.
